


Mask of the Foolish Gryffindor

by Cyanide_n_Cynicism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Realizations are had, illusions are shattered, the enemy is screwed, what they thought they knew vs. reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_n_Cynicism/pseuds/Cyanide_n_Cynicism
Summary: What if being a Gryffindor meant something much different? They are not the fools or the sheep. They are the lions.





	Mask of the Foolish Gryffindor

"As they stood there in the great hall, eyes as hard as mithril and smiles sharper than obsidian blades, the rest of the houses finally understood what it meant to be a Gryffindor. The red and gold shone on their ties like a warning, and a challenge, turning them into the predator they were named for. The way they stood, like giants, with legs stood shoulder-width apart, one fist over their heart, the other pressed to the small of their back. Almost as if keeping a weapon out of sight.

What they now understood, what they should have known all along, was that there was indeed a hidden weapon. Not in their hands, but in their bodies themselves. Gryffindors were weapons and warriors, designed to fight to the death and sacrifice everything. And as they stood there, staring death in the face without fear, everyone finally understood. They understood what their co-workers and colleagues were. What their classmates were. What their aunts, uncles, cousins, mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters were.

Gryffindors stood together, united as soldiers, in dozens of straight lines. They spoke as one, they moved as one, with predatory grace and the sharpness of claws and fangs reflected in their eyes. They stood as a thousand warriors, one unit, one family. As one they stared at their death, opened their mouths, and roared in defiance. The deafening sound sent shivers down their spines. And the other houses finally knew, the rest of British society knew, the Death Eaters knew, that the mask of the foolish Gryffindor had been removed to make way for a predator.

They stood as one, trained and bred for war."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about making a chapter for each of the houses. Let me know what you think in the comments. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome! ~Cyn


End file.
